Primary doctors (home-visiting doctors), home-visiting nurses and care managers typically use a “communication notebook” to leave handwritten notes for communicating with families of the care receivers as part of a security and protection care of the elderly and the home-bound patients. For example, a communication notebook may be used when the care manager leaves a message for other related people about the appetite and physical condition of the elderly people and home-bound patients, when the family leaves a message for the care manager about the storage of the foods, and when the care manager leaves a message for the family about what the care manager wishes the family to prepare.
A paper-based communication notebook may be convenient because anyone can handle the communication notebook in terms of its operability; however, the communication notebook may be inconvenient because one needs to go to the place where the communication notebook is. Thus, the communication notebook may lack a real time property (or low responsiveness). Thus, there is increasing demand for digitizing the communication notebook and the like, leading to a technology involving communications utilizing remarkably spreading recent smartphones.
Meanwhile, there is disclosure on an information transmission system for having communication between the school and the parental guardian (e.g., see Patent Document 1).